


Snowday Traditions

by MissLiveByThePen



Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, KyluxAdvent2020, M/M, Snowball Fight, Sweet, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: Ben Solo and Armitage Hux have a very specific tradition. It involves Ben goading him into going outside and Armitage falling for it every time.Kylux Advent 2020: Day 22: Snowball Fights
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960
Kudos: 13





	Snowday Traditions

“No way,” Armitage snapped as he glanced down at the younger boy standing in his backyard. A very common occurrence over the last few years. Every year it snowed, without fail, Ben Solo was standing in his backyard with some old trash can lid and rosy cheeks. They’d lived beside each other for nearly fourteen years and he wasn’t doing it this year. No way. “There’s no way in /hell/ I’m coming out in that nonsense, Solo. Go find someone else to bother.”

Ben rolled his eyes as he tossed one of his hands up at the redhead leaning out of his bedroom window. “C’mon, Armie. You can’t stay inside all day. There’s literally two feet of snow! Two feet!” He gave a little twirl to show the mounds piled high. 

Some of the overeager neighborhood kids had already been by to shovel their driveway. Armitage happily paid them to do it out of the grocery money his father left him because he wasn’t doing it himself. Besides, if he got too hungry, he’d just hop the fence to eat with Ben and his parents. Sometimes, he didn’t even need to ask. Leia or Han would send Ben over with his big, brown, puppy-dog eyes to invite him to eat whenever his father was away on a business trip. 

Still, he didn’t want to get out in the snow today. That was the entire point in paying the little curly haired kid from down the street. He rolled his eyes as he shook his head, “I am not coming out, three feet of snow or not.”

Ben had a solemn look on his face as his eyes narrowed with a short nod. “Then I apologize in advance for this.” Which was all the warning he gave before throwing a large snowball right in Armitage’s face. 

His aim was far too good. Armitage would have been proud if it weren’t for the simple fact that he had a facefull of cold snow. He let the snow drip from his chin as he glared down at the grinning figure below him. Slowly, he wiped off as much of the frozen mush as possible before pointing down at the younger boy. “This means war, Solo.”

Armitage grabbed a thick coat and his favorite pair of warm boots before jogging downstairs. Ws he met with another snowball that barely missed him? Yes. Did that only heighten his need for blood? Also yes. 

He practically jumped off the front porch steps to land in the thick snow. Trudging through it was difficult, but he’d recently come into his height and it was a little easier than expected. He dodged another snowball from a cackling Ben before grabbing up his own handfuls of snow. He’d never really gotten the whole ‘snowball making’ thing down, but he could toss handfuls of snow at the other one. It worked even better if he managed to dump a load of snow down his back. 

“C’mon, Armie, you’re so slow.”

That taunting was not doing Ben any favors. He growled as he chased the boy around the lone tree in his backyard. Panting as the cold air seemed to freeze his lungs, but still pushing forward because he needed to get him. 

“Get back here, Solo!”

Since he knew his backyard just about as well as Ben, he knew the best thing to do was duck around the porch and catch up with Ben that way. It ended up working, except for the simple fact that they ended up colliding and falling into the snow. Armitage wasted no time in rolling onto his side to shove a heap of snow over the younger boy’s face. 

“Alright, alright! I yield!” Ben called out between laughter as he shook away the snow and lazily flicked a few heaps towards Armitage’s direction. “Your cheeks are all pink now.” He reached out to touch one frostbitten cheek, letting it linger a moment. 

“And whose fault is that? I’ll probably catch pneumonia at this rate,” he bemoaned with a little whine, groaning as he sat up and gave a little shiver. “C’mon, Solo, you owe me hot chocolate.”

It didn’t take much encouragement after that point. Ben hopped up and grabbed Armitage’s hand to drag him over to his house. If he didn’t pull away even after their hot chocolate was made and they were watching some movie underneath a thick blanket, well, that was his business.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated! :)


End file.
